base ball
by fan-friekin-tastic97
Summary: okay, nevermind...its not done....
1. Base ball beginnings

AN: stuff that happens at school. Ya that's right, I go to school, figure that one out rapist!

**Matt's pov**

Me , Mello, Near, and Linda sat in the bleachers. Talking about the usual. Bitchy teachers, popular asses, and other mindless crap. We were waiting till one of the gym coaches gave them instructions what to do. It wasn't just them. There were at least fifty other people. Knowing Near he probably knew the exact number.

" Can you believe freaking mrs. Lopez? She gave me a detention just cause I slapped jerry! I mean honestly, the ass took my chocolate, what was I supposed to do? Reward him? God that chick has problems." Bursted Mello. I knew that if it was a chocolate story we'd never hear the end of it. Just then we heard a loud high pitched noise,

" okay, we are going outside and we are playing baseball," a moan went through the crowd, " don't give me any of that. Now come on." Demanded the gym teacher. There was a flurry as students got up and walked out the door.

"baseball? I don't wanna play baseball!!!" whined Mello.

" ugh, neither do I. I have a level to beat on pokemon. How do you think I feel?" I replied.

" forget it, whatever. Come on lets go." Said Near. We walked out the blue double doors. All of us squinted as the sun came beating down on us.

"okay, now for teams." Shouted the coach.

"please let me be with mello, please please please!!" I whispered. I think Mello was doing the same thing. Except with my name, of course.

" team 3 matt jeevas, Harry potter, near rivers, Jessica lopez, Jerry lopez, and," this was it. Mello mello mello mello "Jeannette Armstrong." DAMN!!!!!!!!!! NO MELLO!!!! I stomped my foot on the ground. Mello looked at me with an its okay stare.

"okay, team 4, mello keehl, bob ortiz, jack Arrington, Carrie canteburry, Vanessa palamar." Boomed the coach. Well at least I have Near. That didn't help at all.

" team 1 and 2 over here and team 3 and 4 over there." The coach instructed. Great, even better, I get to go against Mello. Just my luck. Well it cant get worse. Hopefully. I just jinxed that didn't I?


	2. awkward moments andharry potter?

AN: chapter 2 please r&r

**Mello's pov**

It was my turn to bat. We were losing by two. I had to make a home run. Knowing my luck I wont. But hey, its worth a try. I stepped up to the plate, hit the ball with a thwack and ran like hell! The ball flew through the air and landed……..at first base. Shit. I walked back to home base. The stupid first basemen tagged first base before I got there. What an ass. Hope he rots in hell. Well at least matt is having a worse time than me. I think…I looked over at the red headed boy halfway between second and third base. Harry was on his left and jerry on his right. Ya….he should be having a bad time.

**Matt's pov**

I flinched as Mello hit the ball so hard I thought it would break. I thought for sure it was gonna be a home run. But once again, I was proven wrong. He ended up getting out. I saw him curse under his breath as he walked away.

" haha I see the way your lookin at mello, he only hangs out with you cuz he likes you in a way." Said Harry. What. An. Ass. He thinks mellos gay?! Well hes half retard! And he has a scar on his head in the shape of a twig!! And he thinks hes a wizard so he takes an old stick around with him every where (his 'wand') and says unknown shit!  
" shut it gaywad!" I snapped.

"make me!!" he returned. God so help me I don't go over there and take his 'wand' away!

" fuck you! Go fuck your magical rainbow unicorn, Tim!" I sniped. God I need nicotine. Nicotine, guns, DS!

" his name is patty! And hes plad not rainbow! Durrrrr!" he shouted. Wow, this kid has some SERIOUS PROBLEMS.  
" I don't give a shit! Then go fuck him!" I bursted. God, I might as well have magically combusted right there. Good thing no one could here us. And even better, we could talk as much as we wanted to back here. No one EVER hit it back here. Well, except mello but he hasn't for a while.

" okitay kideo! Lets go, magical pony powers…..away!!!" he shouted. A pony materialized out of thin air and then they both disappeared. Woah. There must be something in the lunches. Woah. That was just……..woah. I've been scarred for life cuz that was just……woah. Again….woah.

**Mello's pov**

It had been about ten minutes and we were winning by one. Which is better. But I have to win! I don't care what happens I have to! Okay, two outs, and its my turn to bat. Okay, lets do this. I hit the ball with a thwack yet again. I ran to first base, good. At second was matt and the ball went right towards him. He wouldn't get me out. I think….probably not. He ran up to the ball and started running back to second base. Crap. He was gonna try to get me out. Come on faster, faster. I gained speed. Faster, faster. We both met up at second base at the same time. Unfortunately he got in the way and I fell on him. It was an incredibly awkward moment. We were both lying there on the ground. I was on top of him. Ya….awkward…..matt's face was as red as his hair. He was stunned. Neither of us knew what to do. We just stayed there for a few awkward seconds.

**Matt's pov**

Uuhhh what should I do? Mellos on top of me and were just laying here. We gotta get up before people start jumping to conclusions. I had to do something.

"ugh get of off me you a-hole!" I demanded. I pushed mello over and he suddenly came back to life.

"uuhhh ummm ya….sorry." he stuttered.

" I told you!" came the voice of harry. I ignored him and turned my attention to mello.

" if you ever do that again I will give your chocolate bars to near, you here me?" I scolded. I could tell he was still in shock cause his face was as white as near.  
" oh uh ya. Crystal clear." He answered.  
"good, now go." I directed. He walked back to home. Well that was just awkward. Like, really really awkward.


	3. the end

AN: yay! A story people like!! Sorry its been so long…..i have my reasons that I don't know about……lets call them…..lies……..so…the weather?

**Matt's pov**

Wow, thank god that was over. Fuck baseball I'm gonna do something like….play my ds…I don't care what game….heheh lies….i care. Well avoiding Mello is gonna be extremely hard considering we live in the same room. Damn.

I walked into our room I didn't expect mello to be sitting on the bed……reading?!! Holy shit!!! There has to be something in the lunches!!!! Woah!! I might die of heart attack!

" me-mells? A-are you ok?!" I stuttered.

"ya fine why do you ask?" he answered.

"its just that youre…..reading." I said puzzled.

"I was raiding through the albinos shit and found this. Quite interesting choice of work too." he replied. He. Is. So. High. On. Crack. Or the lunches……

"ok….I'm just gonna leave…." I said walking away slowly. He looked up at me.

"matt, we shall NEVER speak of what happened in gym. Ever. Got it?" he said in a threatening tone.  
"well I-" I was cut off by him smacking my arm "got it?" he asked coldly

"ya." I answered.

" good so wutsup?" he asked. Amazing. He got over stuff so quick. It was like he had never smacked me.

"oh nothing the usual ds playing. You?" I answered.

"eh, nothing chillin eatin chocolate, and reading this fantastic book!" he replied. Oh ya, the crack book.

"cool, what are you reading?"

"the sister hood of the traveling pants." He replied.

"holy shit mello drop that!!" I shouted.

"wha-why?" he asked.

"that's a….chick book." I replied in a worried tone.

"wow. Really? A chick book?" he replied.

"ya really, now stop reading it, you dress like a girl now your gonna read like one?" oh shit. Wrong choice of words.

"matt, are you insisting that im a girl?" he said with a cold stare.

"n-no that's not what I meant." I stuttered. Why me? Why me?

"really than what did you mean?" his stare was getting colder. Pretty soon I'd be on the news as a murder report and mello would be halfway to Russia to start his own chocolate factory. I could see that.

"pl-please don't kill me!" I shouted. That wouldn't help.

"beg." He demanded.

"wh-what?" I stuttered.

"you heard me, I said beg. Now get on your knees and beg that I don't hurt you!" he threatened. Best to do as he says. I got on my knees.

"please don't hurt me?! Please?! I've worked to hard to be dead, please!" I begged. He chuckled in amusement.

"you are so gullible. I didn't mean it. Now get up." He said.

"you mean that was an act?" I asked. I got up and walked over to the bed.

"well part of it. Up until beg. I saw the fear in your eyes and thought, perfect." He said. What. An. Ass. He played me like a violin.

"you bastard!" I shouted.

"whatever. Lets go jump people at seven eleven. That's always fun." He insisted.

"okay good. I have to get more cigarettes anyway." I said. We walked out the door and left for seven eleven. At least I was still alive.

Yay~! I think im done now…….


End file.
